The Child of the First Dragon Trainer
by Goku91898
Summary: The life of the child of Hiccup & Astrid.


**Chapter 1: Dragons**

I was wrapped in a fur blanket while being held by Mama, I was crying "You're a cute little one, just like your daddy" Mama cooed, suddenly the door flew open and Daddy ran in "Did I... miss it?" Daddy asked breathing heavily "Yes you did" Mama answered with a scowl "I'm sorry Astrid" Daddy apologized as he walked over to us "I guess it's alright" Mama sighed "You name him yet?" Daddy asked "Yea, his name is Calder" Mama said looking down at me. Daddy also looked at me and smiled "I think Toothless will want to meet him" he said as he assisted Mama out of bed, she grunted in pain which made me cry more "It's alright Calder" Mama assured in a soothing tone which calmed me down, Daddy led us outside where a cart was waiting to bring us back home since Mama was still in pain, it was being pulled by Toothless & Stormfly "I don't- agh -need a cart" Mama groaned trying to walk on her own "Yes you do" Daddy retorted.

Daddy picked Mama & me up and set us in the cart which was padded with fur and other soft materials, he hopped in with us as Toothless & Stormfly started moving "I said I don't need a cart" Mama repeated in an angry tone "And I said yes you do. For Odin's sake you just had a baby Astrid!" Daddy argued "I'm sorry" Mama frowned "It's not your fault Astrid, it's just who you are" Daddy replied; I let out a little yawn which got their attention "Aw he's sleepy" Mama cooed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Mama's arms while sucking on my thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later...<strong>

I was waking up in my bed when I saw Mama walk in "Hi Mama" I greeted with a yawn "Morning Calder. Happy birthday" Mama greeted kissing the top of my head "So how many years old are you?" Mama quizzed "Um... thwee!" I answered holding up 3 fingers with a smile "That's right! Me and Daddy got a special present for you" Mama grinned "What is it?" I asked curiously "You'll see" she answered as she picked me up, she carried me outside to see Daddy on Toothless. "Hey Calder" Daddy greeted "Hi" I waved "Calder, today me and Daddy are going to take you on your first dragon ride" Mama informed which made me smile wide, Mama sat on the saddle behind Daddy with me in between them, they buckled in and Mama held onto me tight "Ready Calder?" Mama asked "Weady" I nodded "Alright, here we go" Daddy said taking off, we flew around the island and waved to all of Mama's and Daddy's friends, we went back home after a few minutes of flying "So was your first dragon ride fun?" Mama inquired, I nodded "Thanks Mama. Thanks Daddy" I thanked hugging them both "You're welcome Calder" they both replied "And thank you Toothless" I added hugging Toothless.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Weeks Later... (an: Will change to 3rd person when Calder isn't conscious)  
><strong>

I was walking through the forest alone when I heard rustling, I looked to my left, right, and behind before looking straight ahead, but I was met by a beast with dark eyes, black fur, scars all over, and giant teeth, I screamed and ran back to the village with the beast on my tail "Mama! Daddy! Hewp!" I shouted as I headed for my house, they ran outside to see me running for my life, Daddy left to get Toothless while Mama pulled out an axe; I changed my course to a tree nearby and climbed up it, barely dodging the beast's claws. Mama swung her axe at the beast but missed, it used its paw to smack Mama into the tree I was in, Mama wasn't moving and the beast was inching closer and closer "Stay away fwom my Mama!" I yelled as I jumped onto its back, I held on tight to its fur as it tried to shake me off, I climbed up to the beast's head and bit its ear while still holding on, the beast roared as it bucked about heading towards my house.

It smashed me into my house knocking me out cold; Toothless let out a battle cry as he charged the beast, he tackled the beast away from Calder and shot a plasma bolt at it killing the beast "Calder, Calder sweetie please wake up" Astrid begged as she shook Calder, Calder didn't move so they carried him inside to his room, they left him in his room for days until he finally woke up "W-What happened?" I groaned sitting up "Calder! We were so worried!" Mama cried hugging me tightly, I didn't understand so I just hugged her back, we stayed like that for a while.


End file.
